First Ones
by DeviLady100
Summary: It's been 3 years since the battle of Hong Kong. The Autobots have since then regained their titles as protectors and friends of the human race. However Galvatron is still loose, building an army and planning destruction. So what do two 'normal' girls have to do with Galvatron's plans? And what is with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee lately? ([OC, Optimus Prime] [OC, Bumblebee])
1. Chapter 1

**First Ones**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…. "Madam Celeste? Are you up? You will be late for school. The limo has been ready for 10 minutes now…" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… "Madam Celeste?"

I groaned as I tried to find the edge of my blankets. When I did I lifted them ever so slowly over my head blinding myself with the light that shined through my window.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… "Madam Celeste? Please answer. It's already 8:43am."

My eyes grew wide as I heard the time slip from my personal butler, Walter's mouth.

"Ahhhh! Not again!" I yelled flipping out of bed at break neck pace. Getting ready in only 5 minutes, I dressed in a black pencil skirt that went from the top of my knees to the top of my waist with a light blue sweater shirt that hung around my shoulders. I then grabbed my black leather purse, a pair of black 2 inch heels and nearly sprinted to my door.

Walter must have heard my screams and groans of distress because right as I approach the door, it opened to reveal an older man with long gray hair tied back into a ponytail, and dressed in all black suit. He held the door open as I ran past him, trying to slip on my heels as I ran to the waiting limo. It only took Walter a second to catch me in my mad dash to the limo.

"Madam Celeste, I'd advise you to stop wrapping yourself up in so many blankets at night so that you may hear your alarm in the morning" he said in a very calm voice, however I knew he was laughing on the inside at my constant hermit like sleeping habits. He then held out a plate to me. On it was a cinnamon toast sandwich with fresh strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. I was also handed a letter. I grabbed my sandwich that I invented when I was 5 and all but inhaled the food. I grabbed the letter as I launched myself into the limo.

"The letter is from your father. I also wish to point out that your hair is a bit of a mess! Have a lovely day Madam!" I heard Walter call from the top of my father's mansion's steps as I jumped into the limo that drove off. I was only able to yell thank you to Walter out the window as the limo drove off the property.

"Wait… my hair?... Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

I arrived at the school just in time to change. Oh yeah, I think I should introduce myself before I go any further. My name is Celeste Borealis, daughter of one of the richest men in North America, and who is one of the major sponsors in Autobot Safe Haven or ASH. I am a grown woman, trained in the art of beauty, business, and perfection… at least that's what my father and 99.9% of the world believes…

A large sigh left my lungs as I thought of my true identity. I looked at the blonde beauty that stared back at me from inside the body length, 5 foot wide mirror. I had naturally curly hair that started off a bright blonde which then faded into an island blue and finished in a slightly dark violet. The perfect ringlets were tied in a high pony tail that ended at waist level. I was tall, about 5'4.' I had long strong legs that curved into perfect hips and a small waist and a toned stomach. All of this topped with large breasts, wider shoulders, and strong arms.

All this was incised in leather and lace. Leather thigh high boots with a 3 inch heels, making me taller than most of the males on campus, a mini leather skirt with a slit up the right leg, a dark violet corset that showed off most of my mid-section and pushed my flamboyant boobs up. All of this polished off with a lace spaghetti halter top with one lace sleeve that ran down my left arm.

However, it was my face that I was admiring at the moment. How my pink lips were shaped perfectly, or how my nose arced just the right way making my nose piercing stand out, or how my face was shaped so thin yet so full making all the piercings on my ears stick out but not my ears. It wasn't until I got to my eyes that I remembered the reason why I was so perfect… I was built, not born. My eyes said it all. I had silver rings that stuck out painfully among my peacock blue, and violet remedied eyes that almost seemed to glow under my long dark lashes and dark eye makeup… my father never told me, but I knew I was never human.

I picked up the rest of my clothes and was ready to head to class when someone burst through the bathroom doors.

"NEVER FEAR, FOR I AM HERE! And I come baring gifts of food!" Lucy yelled as she held out a bucket of KFC towards me.

"You know, some day you're gonna do that and it's not going to be me on the other side of the door Lu," I joked as I grabbed a piece of chicken and started eating.

"Yes well, I smelled you all the way from the entrance of the university so I doubt I'll ever make that mistake," Lucy joked along as she to transformed into her true self. Ah Yes, I almost forgot about our heightened senses and physical strength. It's not a big difference, but it's big enough to show that Lucy and I are not human.

Let me introduce you to Lucy Faith, my best friend since before either of us could remember. Her parents are also in the top 10 richest people in North America, and work closely with my dad and also are a major sponsor of ASH, and just like me, she was also built.

Her parents made her dress in pink… the color she hates. They also think she is a perfect mannered princess, and just like how my father is being deceived by me, Lucy is deceiving hers. Showing up in a gray knee length skirt, white dress shirt and a pink sweater vest with heels, she changes just like me into her true unique self.

Lucy was shorter than me only about 5'3," but her long legs made up for such things as height. She had perfectly shaped hips with a strong core on top. Her breasts were not as pronoun as mine, but that didn't mean she was flat chested. Oh no, she still out shined half the girls on campus. She had strong shoulders that held arms that looked like they were always working on some new invention of hers.

The clothes that she wore, just like mine, left little to the imagination. However hers were a bit more conservative. She wore black and red laced tanker boots with silver short shorts that had a wrench and a yellow mini tinker tool kit attached to a black belt. She wore a black tang top that showed a little less mid drifted than mine. She also had fingerless gloves on, with head phones hanging around her neck and yellow work goggles on her head like a head band.

It was once I started to admire her facial features that I was always reminded how beautiful she was. Her full red tinted lips always had some sort of a smile on them. She had the cutest button nose I saw, but I would never tell her that. I rather not die today. Then there were her eyes. They held a fox like slyness to them as they glowed gold, electric blue and a dark rustic rimed color. All this beauty and cuteness put on display on a rounder face surrounded by long black straight hair that faded into a bright blood red. Her many ear piercings stood out on her ears.

The most defining feature that we both shared were our ever growing tattoos. Patches of randomly placed mechanical rings of all sizes going up her left side thigh to her left side waist, on her left shoulder ending on her left side neck with a small ring resting just under her right eye. My tattoos were the same of course, but instead of mechanical rings on my left I had feathers and vintage vines on my right with a feather resting under my left eye.

"Celeste! Celeste! You can come down from the stars now girl! I promise we don't bite on earth," Lucy said while waving a drum stick leg of KFC in my face.

"Yes you do!" I stated accusingly at her while grabbing the leg and taking a bite.

"Awwwww! Come on, that was one time! And may I remind you I was asleep?" she said sadly while picking up the KFC bucket and her stuff.

"Yeah it was perfectly fine that you bit my arm, but then you said 'Mmmm tastes like chicken'!" I half joked with her as we walked out of the bathroom and to our class, which by the way I just realized we were a half hour late for.

"Not my fault you taste like chicken," Lucy mumbled as we walked into class.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" Lucy and I barley managed to stay on our feet as Mrs. Smith Yelled at us on where our location was during the time of us 'missing in action'.

"Well is it not obvious?! I needed supplements to keep this perfect body feeling alive!" Lucy said presenting the now half empty KFC bucket to the Prof. Students snickered in the background. Everyone knew just how important food was to Lu.

"Well, that's understandable…. And you Miss. Borealis? Where have you been?" my jaw almost dropped to the floor as I watched Lu skip away with her bucket of chicken, scot free just because of her eating habbits. '_She is so dead later'_ I thought as I looked back at Mrs. Smith.

"Ummmmm I was eating with Lucy?" I tried to wiggle my way out of punishment. However this just silenced the room before every one burst out laughing. Mrs Smith just looked at me with anger.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Miss. Borealis, food is no excuse to be late. Well, except for Miss Faith," She stated calmly and professionally.

"Why does Lu get off scot free and not me!?" I stated as I glared at the woman that has had it out for me for a while now.

"Because Miss. Borealis, no one, unlike Miss. Faith, has ever seen you eat. There for food does not apply to you. Now go sit down," she said sternly.

'_Way to burn old wounds Miss. Bitch' _I thought as bad memories tried to surface. I sat beside Lu, who leaned up against me to show her support, but not to show any weakness by hugging me. I leaned into her as well, making it look like we were leaning back to back while sitting on our bench seat. I just humphed as I waited for the class to end.

* * *

"God I hate pep rallies… everything is way to preppy," Lu groaned as she sucked on her cherry lollipop. Lu and I sat at the bottom of the 20 level bench risers closest to the exit for a quick exit if needed.

"That's not true, you love pep rallies. You're always saying that it's a great way to make fun, criticize, and see how far you're able to spit a spit ball at the cheerleaders," I stated boringly while I watched some cheerleaders warming up for the rallies. Just being able to smell how many were just sluts was repulsive.

"Ah yes, the sluts and bitches that make up the cheerleaders of our time. Our grandparents would be so proud!" Lu drawled the first part but added much venom and sarcasm to the second that I wasn't sure if she wanted some old people to kill the cheerleaders or if she wanted to remove warning labels from bottles and see if the problem solved itself.

"Your starting to make it sound like a horror movie, and they're the witches of Salem," I chuckled a smirk at her while waving to Tessa Yeager who passed by with her group of friends. Lu and I weren't real good friends with Tessa, however our fathers have been working with her father a lot lately so we are advised to be friendly to her.

"Well that would actually make life interesting for once," she said as she too waved at Tessa.

"And blowing up a barn last week with one of your inventions wasn't interesting?" I asked raising a brow at her.

"That was amusing, not interesting," She stated matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes at her as the lights dimmed and the rally started.

Lu and I stopped paying attention to the rally about 30 seconds in. After fifteen minutes of being told stuff that was 'supposedly very important,' I started to feel bored and hungry.

"Lu, lets go. I'm bored as Hell and I need some food," I whispered in her ear. She instantly nodded as she looked at my paling face knowing that since I didn't eat all the time like her, I was in serious need of a very large meal. Just as we were about to stand to leave, the ground rumbled hard.

"Geez, we should have left earlier if this is what your stomach does when it wants food," Lu said to me. In return I gave her a glare.

"That wasn't my stomach!" I growled as another rumble ripped through the stadium, knocking the cheerleaders off their feet and some others off their seats. Then strange beeping started to sound all over the stadium.

I looked up at one of the devices that was plastered to the wall of the stadium. It was an energon detector. Just like a smoke detector, it is now mandatory in all schools, businesses and public places. Watching the red light flash and hearing the unfamiliar beeping it occurred to me that something bad was happening….. A Decepticon was attacking the University.

* * *

**Hi everyone hoped you liked the beginning of my first ever fan fic! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Hidden in Space

**Author note: Just to let you know the first chapter has been edited. Enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Transformers only the OC's! **

* * *

*Somewhere in the Milky Way galaxy*

**Normal POV**

Optimus walked quickly along the surface of an uninhabited planet that was in its early stages of development. He was in a hurry for one of two reasons. Number one, being that he didn't want to leave any imprints of himself on such a young and quickly growing planet. The second reason, being much more urgent. He was traveling passed the 4th solar system that he had found since leaving earth so long ago, when he came across a cybertronion ship distress call.

Quickly changing his course, Optimus had found himself landing on a planet twice the size of earth in the 4th solar system. It had already started to grow small vegetation, not nearly enough to sustain any life forms, but enough to show the beginnings of life on a young planet. Optimus looked down at his sensor and navigator. They told him that the crash site was just over the hill that stood in front of him.

Jogging up the side of the hill, Optimus was met with a grave sight. In the middle of a huge crater was a crashed cybertonion ship, however this ship had a very bad place in Optimus' memories. It was one of Lockdown's flank ships, well at least what was left of one of the bounty hunter's ships.

"But why would he come to such a planet?" Optimus said to himself as he walked to the scrapped ship. He started to search for an opening to the ship, however he found no entry.

"It's not like they're using it anymore," Optimus mumbled to no one as he took out his blaster and made a hole big enough for him to slip in. Once inside, Optimus immediately activated his battle mask trying to desperately mask the stench that came at him. Receiving from the stink bomb attack, Optimus started to walk along the interior of the ship, finding along the way the reason for the interior sent. The ship was full of multiple rotting alien species that had apparently not survived the crash and were left here to waste away. There were also multiple cybertronian bodies that were also left to waste away.

Ignoring the heart break of the tragic crash, Optimus pushed on till he found the cockpit and the ship's control panel. Hoping that the technology was still functional, Optimus started the reboot system. At first the panel nor the board seem to be working, however after waiting a few more seconds the board and panel lit to life trying with all its might to bring the ship back to life. Optimus knew that the cybrtonian ship's attempts were in vain. This may only be a ship, however all technology of cybertron was in some way alive. Optimus quickly took control of the system, over riding the activating system and going straight to the information log.

Opening the tracking files, Optimus found information about himself and the autobots, and one other that seemed to be something Lockdown had been searching for a while. Opening that file was harder to do for it needed a passcode. Apparently Lockdown didn't want anyone to know what he was so desperately looking for. Over riding the system once again, Optimus was faced with information that he would have never believed if not seen in person. This information would change everything, and it chilled Optimus to the spark.

He checked the last time the information was viewed. For all he knew, Lockdown's ship that had crashed into earth could have had the same information. As he opened the survey log, he found himself almost bursting out of the scrap heap that was once a ship. Someone had opened that exact same file only 3 days prior on the ship that was reckoned on earth. He needed to get back to earth ASAP! His bots and the future of the cybotronian race depended on it!

"But how can I get back fast enough?" Optimus said stopping in his tracks. He looked at the reacted ship. "It would never make it off this planet..." he murmured. Then he looked at the boosters… now Optimus was no engineer, but he swore that Ironhide and Que would have been proud of him in that moment for coming up with such an idea. It would only take him a mere week to get back to earth with his new contraption. Grabbing the information he had found off the motherboard, he took off back to earth, praying that he was not too late.

* * *

*Back on earth at the new Autobot base 'ASH' located hidden deep in the Canadian rock mountain*

**Bumblebee POV**

I ran through the tunnels to the center of the Autobot base with alarms going off all around me, ones that I rarely heard but still do every once in a while. It was the energon detectors, the sensors had found one of the last remaining decepticons. Entering the Center section, I was met with 4 fighter bots that had arrived on earth a year after Optimus had left.

'_That crazy fragging prime! When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna make him wish he had never left earth' _I thought,_ 'well no, I wouldn't do anything like that. If anything I would tackle him in hug and never let go.' _The problem was that the "crazy prime" had left me in charge. Not that it's not awesome sometimes, but seriously! There were way better options!

I looked at my 4 fighters with wary optics. They were just younglings, probably just sparklings when they had to leave Cybertron. They were so eager for battle, but they had so much to learn. I wondered if this was how Optimus felt each time he sent me to fight on Cybertron. Sure our sensors only told us that there was only one decepticon, but from its energon readings, it was a big mean one.

I was just about to give out the plan of attack to the younglings when Hound and Crosshairs entered the center section, in a very loud and totally irrelevant fight… again. I was just about to tell them to scrap it when I heard what they were yelling about.

"Arcee was looking at me! Not you! Like seriously, have you seen what color your paint job is!? What femme would ever look at such a green color?!" Hound yelled at Crosshairs.

"It's called lush forest green! And what about you, you fat, smoking geezer! How the hell could a Femme such as Arcee ever look at someone who thinks they're a ballerina in the middle of a war!?" Crosshairs screamed back pulling out his twin blasters reading for a duel.

"I was trying to lighten the mood, which seemed like an awesome idea at the time!" Hound fired back pulling out his own cannon in the process.

It was at this point that I intruded. The Center section was still under repairs from their last bash out.

"Femmes, femmes please, your both pretty. However I would have to say that Arcee was probably looking at me, not you two. After all I am the handsome one," I said in my broken radio voice. The younglings started to laugh in the background while Crosshairs and Hound turned towards me with a 'you-have-got-to-be-fragging-me' look. I just shrugged as Arcee entered the room, totally unaware of the bickering that had just happened.

"What are all of you doing!? We have a decepticon to destroy!" Arcee raged on when she saw us just standing there looking at her. Oh right, that whole bad decepticon destroying a university thing… I totally forgot. Well no time like the present to get stuff done.

"Alright, we go in fast and hard, take him by surprise. Crosshair and Hound take 2 younglings each with you. Teach them a good sneak attack that you haven't taught yet. Arcee, you're with me. We're going to have to distract it so that the civilians can get away," I said through my radio, while walking over to the ground bridge.

* * *

*With Celeste and Lucy at the University*

**Celeste POV**

I looked up at one of the devices that was plastered on the wall of the stadium. It was an energon detector. Just like a smoke detector, it is now mandatory in all schools, businesses and public places. Watching the red light flash and hearing the unfamiliar beeping, it occurred to me that something bad was happening….. A Decepticon was attacking the University.

That was when all hell broke loose. Cheerleaders screaming, even the male ones. The science and drama students fainting, and everyone was panicking… well except me and Lu.

"Awe Crap," Lucy humph out some air, "I wanted something interesting to happen, not death."

"Baggers can't be choosers," I stated covering my ears as the cheerleaders continued shrieking and crying.

Then the intercom came to life with the university's head security person's voice, "attention all students, we advise you to stay calm and to stay in the auditorium where it is safe. Authorities are on their way. Once again I ask you to please stay calm."

After that the auditorium went silent.

"Now that was a pep talk!" Lu jumped and started to clap. Everyone just looked at her like she had just lost her marbles.

"Lu, that's not a pep talk. Though I wouldn't be surprised if that was our last comforting words from the outside world before we die," I stated slightly bored while standing up to put Lucy back in her seat. However, I apparently made the problem worse when one of the male cheerleaders fainted.

"That's why I'm calling it a pep talk. They're trying to make us feel better about a totally hopeless situation. And to think it almost worked," Lucy said nonchalantly.

"HEY! You two fat whores need to like shut up now! Can't you see that everyone is scared, you freaks!" the head cheerleader, Lizzy yelled.

Lucy and I just turned to her than to everyone else that was staring at us with disbelief, than back to her. Lu then looked at her toned flat stomach and said "Celeste, I can't find my fat." It was that moment that made half of the auditorium burst out in angry yells of protest at our total calm behaviour.

I just face palmed, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. "That's cus you don't have any sweetie," I said as I patted her head, in which case she smiled back at me. I then pulled out a lolly pop and stuck it in her mouth. Lizzy was about to say something else when suddenly a huge explosion went off, making everyone duck for cover.

"What was that!" Lizzy screamed.

"That, was an angry decepticon. Probably just destroyed the arts library, trying to get to us," I said looking west where the explosion was just heard. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Lizzy ran to the east wing doors trying to pull them open. "There locked," I drawled and she was only able to tug on the door. "All the doors locked the second the systems went off. We are also off the power grid too, so right now the lights are running off of backup power. You will also find that your cell phones don't work," I said almost too calmly for everyone's liking.

Lizzy and many others quickly opened their phones trying desperately to make them work. "Grrrr! This peace of shit won't even turn on! Why!" she screamed at me. "Your father works for the military! Why is this happening!?"

"To keep us safe. The decepticons can track our cells way too easily. Only some land lines will work. The powers off because of several reasons that should be completely obvious such as city wide black out. And the doors are lock because it stops idiots like you from doing anything unnecessary," I stated angrily at her.

"Ummm Celeste? Shouldn't you be a little nicer in such a situation?" Tessa said from her seat in the middle of the popular kids section.

"I would Tessa, however I don't give a shit about her," I said nicely to her. At least she wasn't yelling at me.

"Yes well, I think that you-"

BOOOOOM!

Tessa was cut off mid-sentence by another explosion that was much closer. '_He should have found us by now…_' I thought to myself. Then it hit me. '_He can't find us… someone has a sensory scribbler!_' I thought.

"Tessa, did your father give you a new cell lately?" I asked almost too sweetly.

Tessa wiggled in her seat shying away a bit noticing my sickly sweet tone and an even sweeter smile I was giving her. "Y-Yes, just last week actually. He said that he wanted me to tryout a new phone for the company… but I don't see why my phone matters though.""Tessa, if that decepticon wanted to find us, he would have by now. I think your dad gave you an SS imbedded phone," I said innocently.

Then it dawned on her. Her whole face suddenly brightened. "Everyone, you we need to huddle against the east wall quickly!" Tessa shouted, and on que everyone followed. Typical. With everyone now against the far wall, Tessa positioned in front of them all. I called for Lu who was so politely eating her lolly pop while sitting on the bleachers at the other end of where everyone else was. I started to walk towards her.

"Lu, I-"

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Brick and cement flew everywhere. People screamed as I jumped towards Lu, taking shelter with her behind the left side of the bleachers. The dust cleared and there stood a very ugly silver decepticon.

"Galvatron…." Tessa squeaked, '_wait… Galvatron… Tessa knows this guy!? What the hell!'_ I thought putting Tessa at the top of my hit list.

"Hey man, not cool!" Lu yelled as she ran from our hiding place to her now destroyed backpack.

"Lu you crazy child! Come back here!" I yelled running after her.

"**I found you,**" Galvatron chuckled happily when he saw Lucy and I, in which froze us to our spots.

"You were looking for us?" I stated totally clueless to the fact that I was speaking to a very ugly decepticon.

"**I have been. You see, I need you for something very important,**" He said as he grinned with an insane look in his eye. Well whatever he wants doesn't sound good.

"Well to bad cus you can't have them!" Tessa yelled as she ran in front of me and Lu, pressing a button on her phone activating the SS system.

Suddenly I felt pain all over. Like I was just hit by one of Lu's exploding experiments, except this time it felt like I was being ripped inside out. I quickly looked to Lucy fearing that we may have been hit by a blaster, however all that I saw was her limp body passed out on the floor.

Booooom!

I fell to my hands and knees unable to breathe due to the pain as I looked back to Tessa and Galvatron, seeing where the explosion came from. All at once the pain stopped, as Tessa was suddenly in front of me trying to tell me something. But I couldn't hear anything… my vision started to go black. The last thing passing by my eyes was something yellow and blue, before I passed out.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this last chappy! Please Review, and tell me if I may have gotten something wrong, or if I did good too, lol. This is my first fanfic plus I'm dyslexic so be nice plz! Well, till next time!**


	3. Damn all the lights!

**Hey guys! So so so SO sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with work and school and had very little time working on this. Things have calmed down now so I will try my best to update regularly. I would like to thank IHeartTFs94 for editing this story for me. Couldn't have done it without her :). And now, I give you chapter 3. Enjoy!**

* * *

**First ones chap.3 **

_"__Italic quotations" = _thinking

"Quotations"= talking

_Italic= _dreaming

* * *

_"__So warm…" I thought as I snuggled closer to the warm body that cuddled me, filling my nose with the smell of roses._

"My night sky, you must wake up now,"_ said the warm body holding me. _

"Mmm..No,"_ I whined. Tears started to form at the edge of my eyes. I didn't want to wake up. This wasn't real, but that was ok… I wanted to be here. _

"Open your pretty eyes, my little shooting star,"_ said the warm vanilla voice that I knew so well, but haven't heard in so long. Finally, I obeyed. I wanted to see her so bad! Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and there she was. Blonde curly mane of hair like mine, beautiful red lips, and shining island blue eyes. All perfectly twisted into the loving smiling face of… _

"Mama…"_ I reached out with my tiny little hand of a 4 year old. _

_Then she was gone._

*** End of dream***

The first thing that I notice in my groggy state of consciousness was my hearing. I usually am able to hear everything in my sleep, thus my hermit habits with my blankets, but all I could hear was a dull ringing. I really wasn't liking that, so I tried to hone my hearing. Now I could hear whispering voices. I tried to hone more until suddenly a flash of hot icy pain thundered in my head, shooting down my body.

"Ughhhh," I groaned as I squinted my eyes open, only to immediately shut them as the light above me blinded my sensitive eyes. _"Oh Hell, that hurt!" _

"Hey guys! She's awake!" a female voice yelled in my ears.

Loud sounds of metal scraping against cement boomed all around me, rocking my pounding headache into a full blown migraine. "_Holy shit!" _was the only thought that flashed through my mind as my eyes shot open, attempting to locate the sound origin, only to be closed hard in blinding hot pain again. "_Damn all lights in this world!_" I struggled to sit up. My balance was shot as I tried to cover my ears without falling over, wishing just to get away from the ear bleeding sounds and the blinding lights. I have never felt so vulnerable. I had to find Lucy and get out of here. _"Wait… Lucy! Where's Lucy!"_ I thought, trying in vain to open my eyes to locate the only person in the world that I considered to be the only family I had left.

"Guys, stop moving! You're probably killing her hearing with your clumsy stomping! And you lay back down! Your still recovering!" the female said as she tried to push me back down. _"Wait, that's Tessa's voice and scent," _I thought. I grabbed one of the wrists that was helping the hands that were failing to push me back down.

"What the hell is going on? And where is Lucy?" I growled at Tessa, glaring my coldest, death promising glare that I could muster from under my bangs that helped shield my eyes from the light. I probably looked like a killer with the way Tessa stared back at me with fear in her eyes.

"W-well… ummm what h-happened wa-" Tessa tried to explain but failed miserably.

"Ugh..god! Tessa, what the hell? You had one job… and it didn't include killing us…" Lucy groaned and ranted from behind me. I quickly let go of Tessa and pushed her away as I rolled over and looked at Lucy who was on the other metal bed.

"Lu, you ok? You sound like that time you didn't eat for like 2 hours," I grumbled as I looked my bestie over. _"Good, no injuries… I guess Tessa lives another day,"_ I thought as relief flooding my mind.

"No, I'm not _ok. _My stomach is about to become a vortex of doom….Celeste, I need food," Lucy turned to me with a sorrowful face that would make sad puppy dog eyes seem useless. I was about to respond when something behind me caught her eye. Her face went from near death sadness to shock and absolute fascination. "Wha- But…no…." Lucy whispered.

I turned around, ignoring the tearing pain in my body, only to have my eyes lay upon Decepticons- many Decepticons. I jumped back, forgetting that I was on a bed, and hit my head, making the world spin around me as I landed on the floor.

"Hey, be careful! You're only just recovering!" this time a male voice rang in my ears as larger rougher hands grabbed my body to pull me back up. He smelled disgusting. Nothing but the smell of chemical cologne with a hint of oil and rust burned the sides of my nostrils. "_How dare he touch me!_" I barely caught the words that fell from Lucy's and Tessa's mouths before I grabbed the male and in one swift movement, stood, and threw him far across the room from Lucy and I.

"Uh-oh, now you've done it. You've gone and touched the untouchable," Lucy said in a calm but slightly gleeful tone. I could tell she had an almost too joyful face on.

"Shane! Don't touch her, she'll- SHANE! Are you ok!?" Tessa yelled after the male.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with that chick?!" the male, apparently named Shane, yelled from his slouched spot on the floor.

Ignoring the male, I turned my attention back to the Decepticons who now were in defence mode. There were 3 green ones, a red one, 2 blues, a black one, a grey one, and finally one yellow. They all seemed to have a weapon opened and at the ready, however none were aimed at Lucy and I. The only one that seemed to be without a weapon was the yellow one. His hands were up in the air signaling a 'calm down' to the robots behind and beside him.

"Tessa, you have 10 seconds to tell me exactly why you and the pathetic excuse for a male by your side, are with Decepticons," I all but growled in her direction while taking a defensive stance in front of Lucy. With my head held high and my fists tighter at my sides, I stared down the yellow one that seemed to be the head of the robots.

"Decepticons? What are you talking about?" one of the blue robots asked. It was small compared to the others and had a higher voice. "_Great, a female with an attitude and most likely totally clueless. Just what I need on a day like today,_" I thought getting more pissed off.

"Don't play stupid. Our parents told us all about you giant, talking, shiny metal, and gloriously destructive alien robots," Lucy said from behind me in a very matter-o-factly tone. "_Now I know she's starving… she's using big words,_" I thought while trying not to roll my eyes that I kept stationed on the robots, using my peripheral vision to scope out an exit. "_Nothing but cement walls and a ceiling…_"

"Let's all just calm down now," the yellow one spoke, "Now I don't know what type of information you two have been fed, but we are not Decepticons. We are Autobots. We're the good guys," he said in many voices. "_What is wrong with this guy? He copied so many peoples' voices perfectly,_" I thought, not even buying a little bit into the whole 'good guy' thing.

"Right, like I would trust you.." I was halfway through my sentence when a door behind me slammed open, and many footsteps were heard.

"Bumblebee! What in the world do you think you are doing, bringing two human girls here!? I'll allow Tessa, Shane, and Cade in here only because they already know about you, but two out siders!? What are you thinking!?" a man yelled from behind me. I froze. I knew that voice. A voice that I never want to hear, but never could escape from.

"Daddy!" Lucy called from her spot behind me. "_Wait, Mr. Faith is here too?_" I thought, quickly trying to solve some puzzle that was slowly connecting in my mind. Then I noticed behind the robots on the far wall was "ASH" written in large red letters. "_Oh god no,_" was the only thought that rang through my head.

"Lucy!? What are you doing here? And what in the world are you wearing!?" a very surprised Mr. Faith said as he walked by me towards Lucy to give her a hug. Now I know Lucy will be fine. Probably a small punishment like no lolly pops for a week or two. But me? Hell no. I could already feel the hate that was being sent my way from the man that I once thought was my father.

"Celeste. Follow me. Now." Orders, not loving suggestions.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath, only loud enough for those with super hearing like Lucy and I could hear. I could feel many eyes on me as I slowly made my way to follow the man. I had my head up as I walked proudly, my eyes glowing with anger, and my heels making an almost cracking sound into the cement floor. I was still on edge and I didn't like this situation. Lu might still be in danger, and here is this man taking me to a place away from her to most likely yell at me.

He walked into a bright hallway that was to the right of where I was previously standing. The room with the two metal beds seemed to be an octagon shaped cement room with only two exits. The door in which this man came through with Mr. Faith and this short hallway that had 4 doors, 2 on each side, leading to what can only be described as interrogation or scary looking meeting rooms.

He walked into the furthest room to the left side of the hallway. I walked in after him. He then closed the door, locked it, and turned on a dim light. I went to the darkest side of the room, ignoring the chairs and table. I quickly turned around and leaned against the wall, effectively covering myself in the shadows. I didn't notice how much pain I was in until I was out of the light and had closed my eyes. "_God it feels like my eyes are just cooling down after being set on fire,_" I thought as I leaned my head back on the cement wall, "_god that feels good_."

"What are **_you_** of all people doing here? And with the Bots may I add? And what the hell are you wearing!?" his voice went from just a growling whisper to angry yelling in all of 10 seconds, as he spit the questions at me.

"Didn't you hear? It's take your kids to work day," I stated in dry humor. I finally looked at him since hearing his voice in the other room. He was 5'7, easily taller than me, even in my heels. He had brown hair that held silver strands that was slicked back to reveal the chiseled face of a handsome man in his mid-50s. He had a major styled mustache, and was dressed in a dark forest green suit that was unbuttoned to reveal a white dress shirt and gun harness. I finally looked at his eyes that were once filled with joy, now glaring a hatred green at me. The only difference between our glares was that I had both eyes to use while he only had one. The right one was covered with a black eye patch.

"Celeste, I'm losing my patience. Now tell me why you are here, and why you are dressed like _that,_" he said, his face becoming grimmer by the second.

"You never had patience in the first place so I doubt you're losing it. I don't know why I'm here. Maybe cus a Decepticon attacked the university, but whatever," I stated, not really caring for the conversation as I searched the room for another exit. Unfortunately there was only the door that we came in through and a water pipe above me that said I wasn't getting out of this.

"A Decepticon attacked the university…" he said mostly to himself, "What did he look like? How did you get away? And for the final time what is that you're wearing!?" he continued to question me.

"I don't know how I got here, and you should already know what he looked like and why he attacked. After all that's what ASH's job is all about, right? To get rid of Decepticons? Or did you just lie to me again?" I said angrily as I looked back at him, only to find him muttering to himself and in deep thought. "_Now I'm being ignored? Damn, what a pain," _I thought.

"Never mind then. Stay here for a minute. And when I get back you're going to explain that outfit to me," he ordered as he unlocked the door and started to walk out.

"Hey! No way you're locking me in here! I'm not a child anymore!" I started towards the door after the man when a flash of pain went through my head again. This made my step falter and my body sway, effectively allowing the man to walk out of the room and relock it. It took a minute to get my bearings back. But when I did, damn I was pissed. I walked up to the door and grabbed the nob. I wasn't 5 anymore. I was stronger and a locked door was never gonna stop me again, especially where Lucy was concerned.

In one swift movement I twisted the nob, using barely any strength to break the lock, and kicked the door. The door went flying into the door across the hall, effectively destroying both. I didn't care. I could handle him ignoring me, hating me, even blaming me. But I would never stand aside while my best friend, my sister, got hurt. I didn't trust him or those alien robots, and I wasn't about to leave Lucy with them.

Everyone must have heard my destruction of the doors for when I walked out of the room into the bright hallway, I could see all the business and military men standing by the metal beds with their small guns at the ready, along with the Decepticons. They all looked surprised, some were even a little scared at my strength. Lucy was no longer on the bed. I searched the room in seconds, sensing her to my left where I saw her trying to fight against her father who was taking her back out the door that he had came in, telling her that they were going home this instant and getting her proper clothing on.

However, it was only the two beings that stood in between me and Lucy that really triggered my rage. Dante- my father, and the yellow Decepticon were following Lucy and Mr. Faith out the door.

"Celeste!" Lucy said quickly, twisting out of her father's arms and started running towards me. She looked scared. "W_hat the hell were they about to do?_" I thought, feeling my nails stab into my palms. "Celeste!" she yelled again before running straight into me, wrapping her arms around me. I quickly wrapped one arm around her to steady us. Looking up at me with sad eyes and in the most devastating voice, she said, "Celeste, they don't have a KFC," before completely breaking down in my arms. Relief flooded me. I just smiled down at her, trying desperately to not break out laughing.

"Cough- well, that was… different," one of the alien robots- the other blue one- said. I quickly glared at the bot.

"Ok Calm down- calm down. It seems that we all got off on the wrong foot. Celeste, Lucy, I think it would be best if I explained what is going on here," Tessa said as she came out from behind the business and military men who still had their guns out.

"Not without us you're not." Two more men walked in. The one that spoke had brown messy hair and bright eyes. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. The other was the complete opposite. He was bald, wore glasses, and had a black suit on with a white dress shirt and tie.

"Ladies, I'm so sorry for the rude awakening. I was hoping to get here first before you woke up, but I got caught in a meeting. Anyway my name is Joshua Joyce, once head of KSI now head of ASH. This is my co-head, Cade Yeager," the bald one said holding out his hand to shake mine. I studied him for a minute. "_I have a feeling that he's one of those guys who's kinda useless…._" I thought in annoyance, but accepted his hand shake.

"I'm Celeste Borealis and this is Lucy Faith," I said still on guard. Lucy also shook his hand but kept very close to me. We didn't trust anyone but each other. There was a good reason behind that. We also learned a long time ago that there is strength in numbers.

"Lovely to meet you both. Now if you please come with us. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. We will explain everything to you. Tessa dear, could you and your little leprechaun go and get some KFC for these young ladies. It seems to be an essential for them. Autobots, it seems your little buddy Brains has some sort of needed scan that you wanted, and wishes to see you immediately. The rest of you make yourselves useful and get back to your jobs. And stop harassing my special guests." Joshua said. Apparently he was the boss.

"TWO BUCKETS PLEASE!" Lucy suddenly yelled out in her established happiness. She pulled away, but kept one hand latched onto the lace that ran down my arm just below my elbow.

"Now hold on. That's my daughter, and she is going home where my staff can keep an eye on her," Dante said.

"Well Mr. Dante, but-" Joshua started but was quickly cut short by me.

"I'm not your daughter. Haven't been for a very long time," I stated, leaving no room for argument. The room went quiet for a moment.

"Well anyway, will you two please come with me? We have a couple things to discuss. Sweetie, Lucky Charms, can you please go and get the food. Also Mr. Dante, if you have such a problem with her being here, then send for one of your people to watch her," The man named Cade said.

"OK Dad. Drift, mind giving us a ride?" Tessa said as she, the business/military men, Lucky Charms, and the rest of the Decepticons walked out of the room, leaving Lucy, me, the boss Joshua, Tessa's dad Cade, Mr. Faith, and Mr. Dante left in the room.

"Mr. Faith, Mr. Dante, if you would please get back to work that would be absolutely great. Now ladies, lets go," Joshua said as he and Cade made their way to the only exit. I however hesitated. Lucy just looked up at me wondering what I was doing.

"I want a phone call before I go anywhere. And Lu gets one too," I said in my most serious tone. I didn't trust them, with my body still burning and my condition heading to Australia down-under fast. I needed something more stable to grasp and trust then just some boss' word.

"All right, we have phones right outside in the hallway," said Cade.

"No thank you. I'll take a phone that isn't tapped thanks. I'll take your cell," I said nodding towards Joshua, "you're the boss aren't you? You have a cell, a personal cell. Untapped and safe. Besides, why would I ever follow someone who hasn't even given me a shred of sanity to trust?" I said, just daring him to say no.

"….Ok fine, here," Joshua said as he handed me his phone after he unlocked it.

"Aww, an iPhone. That's cute," Lucy said as I took his phone.

I walked back into the hallway with Lucy and quickly called Walter's privet phone. Within seconds he picked up.

"Name and business?"

"Batman calling for Robin."

"Madam Celeste! Where on earth have you been!? When I heard that a Decepticon attacked the university, I was there straight away but I-"

"Walter…."

"Couldn't find you. So I tracked your cell only to find it in your leather purse-"

"Walter…"

"Which by the way is in frightful condition. Well, I did pull it out of a half collapse university auditorium…"

"WALTER!" I said, too loud for my own liking as my head pound harder, "I'm fine and so is Lucy. Look, I'm in a situation that I doubt I'll have enough patience to solve. Now my father is going to call for someone to be sent to me, and I NEED it to be you. Now what you need to bring wi-"

"Ma'am," Walter interjected quickly, "I have a call on the other line- it's your father," he stated slightly worried.

"Answer it quickly. You didn't speak to me," I quickly commanded. If there was one person I could trust from that dreaded staff that Dante built to watch me like a caged bird, it was Walter. The only servant in the household that was devoted to me personally and completely.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied, nothing but a perfect smirk rattling in his voice with the thought of deceiving Dante again on my behalf. Walter absolutely hated Dante. He never told me why, but then again it was Dante we were talking about. It didn't take much to hate him.

"Name and Business," Walter quickly answered, putting the phone on 3 way.

"Walter, it's me. I need you to get one of the servants to come to my work fast. There has been a mishap and Celestial has ended up here. I need someone to watch her." Dante quickly demanded.

"Yes sir, someone will be over immediately." Walter replied professionally.

"Good." There was a click and he was gone.

I sighed and leaned against the wall of the hallway. "_Damn, I'm really starting to hurt,_" I thought. I wasn't going to last long without Walter.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Walter asked, sounding worried. "Celeste, answer me right now."

"Oh my god Walter, stop being such a Grandpa," I said with a small chuckle. "_Shit, should not have done that_," I thought, placing a hand on my stomach. "Walter, I need you to bring my morphine pills and iron supplements. I also need a change of clothes for me and for Lu. Our leather ones. Ummm, what else do I need…" I tried to think but my body was failing on me fast. "And I guess whatever else you think is necessary…" I trailed off.

"Celeste, are you alright? Joshua looks like he's getting impatient," Lu said, pulling on my lace wrapped arm. I looked down at her to see she was panicking. I smiled and patted her head while handing her the phone. "Here, it's Walter. He's coming to us, so tell him what you need besides clothes."

Lu took the phone. "Hey Grandpa! Haven't talked to you in like ever. Also, I need to apologize. Blowing up the garden shed last week was my fault," Lu said, and by the look on her face after her confession, she was probably being scolded.

I smiled and sighed. _"I need to be strong. I can't worry Lucy, she might end up building a bomb to relieve stress… and a few walls."_

Lucy hung up and handed me back the phone after telling Walter to bring her a couple of candy stashes that she had hidden around my room.

"Are you wanting to phone anyone?" I asked, already knowing the answer, "and no you're not allowed to prank phone anyone."

She pouted a bit, but shook her head. Unlike me, she didn't have the luxury of an insider in her house. However, she was never limited or watched. She was allowed to do anything she really wanted.

I nodded. Breathing in a deep breath I stood tall again, making my face emotionless. After looking at Lu making sure she was alright, I started heading back out to Cade and Joshua with Lu on my tail.

"All set ladies?" Joshua asked, taking back his phone.

"Yes," I said, ignoring the constant flashing pains.

"Good, good! Now let's go! Lots to say and very little time! Time is Money you know!" Joshua continued babbling as we walked through the huge doors that the others had left through. I don't know what I was expecting when I walked out of that room. Hell, I barely even knew what to make of this situation. All I knew is that I was not ready for what I saw in front of me.

The door lead us out to a huge balcony. To my left was a loading flat, big enough for at least 4 Decepticons to ride when zooming up and down from that floor below, up to an opening in the very, very, tall roof.

However, it was not the overly sized balcony or the huge moving flat that caught my eyes. It was what was on the floor just below us that shocked me the most. And as I walked closer to the edge of the balcony, the more I saw. And the more I saw, the more I knew that Lucy and I weren't going to get out of this easy.

And for the first time since my mother's death, I was scared.

* * *

**And that was chapter 3! Please review and hopefully I will update again soon. Until next time :)**


End file.
